


She Knows

by springgreen, thuvia ptarth (thuviaptarth)



Series: vids by thuvia ptarth [8]
Category: So Close | 夕陽天使
Genre: Chromatic Source, F/F, Female Characters, Gen, Music: Shino Lin | 林曉培, chromatic characters, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 21:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1702955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/springgreen/pseuds/springgreen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thuviaptarth/pseuds/thuvia%20ptarth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cameras, computers, cars, and cake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Knows

**Author's Note:**

> **Music:** Shino Lin | 林曉培
> 
>  **Warnings:** Typical action movie violence.

**Download:** [MP4 (848x480)](http://www.thuviaptarth.net/vids/soclose_sheknows_848.zip) (36.7MB) | [MP4 (424x240)](http://www.thuviaptarth.net/vids/soclose_sheknows_424.zip) (14MB) | [Subtitles](http://www.thuviaptarth.net/vids/soclose_sheknows.zip) {Chinese + English)

If the Chinese characters don't show up properly, you may need to set the subtitle encoding to UTF-8 and select a font that supports Chinese characters. In VLC, select Tools > Preferences > Subtitles/OSD.

**Elsewhere:** [DW](http://thuviaptarth.dreamwidth.org/276499.html) | [LJ](http://thuviaptarth.livejournal.com/173551.html) | [Tumblr](http://thuviaptarth.tumblr.com/post/87081395748/summary-cameras-computers-cars-and-cake)

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to Rivka T. for beta and to the organizers of the Wiscon Vid Party for the extra time.


End file.
